


Pro Patria Trudere

by within_a_dream



Category: Green Men Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Max has an idea, and Barney comes along for the ride
Relationships: Hugh Barnaby/Max Isaacs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Pro Patria Trudere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



Max woke up to screaming.

Barney was thrashing hard enough to shake the bed, limbs flailing and—fuck it all—tentacles slashing through the air. Max slid out of their bed and carefully put his hand on Barney’s shoulder.

"It’s all right, darling. Wake up now."

Some nights a calm murmur was all it took to chase the nightmare away. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Barney kept screaming, and his blows shifted to Max’s general direction. Normally a sleeping man, even one like Barney, would be no match for Max, but he was still muzzy from sleep, and so the razor-sharp edge of one of Barney’s tentacles got far too close to his face before he caught it in his own.

His own tentacles had unfurled without a thought, and as much as Max didn’t want to take a knife to the eye, he didn’t much like that. The resistance woke Barney, at least, and he looked at Max with confusion that slid to horror.

"Oh, lord. What did I do?"

"Nothing I couldn’t handle." Max grinned, though he wasn’t sure Barney could see it. "Just a nightmare, hmm? We both know I could take you any day."

"I could have hurt you." Barney’s voice wobbled in that way that only Max could identify, and though Max would have felt exactly the damn same if he’d woken up to find himself half an inch away from taking out one of Barney’s eyes, Barney’s guilt settled heavy in Max’s gut.

"Well, you didn’t." He felt Barney’s tentacle quiver where he had his own wrapped around it, in the peculiar way that feeling traveled through his enhancements. That sparked an idea. Max gave it even odds that it would end with Barney laughing at him, but carpe diem and all that. He reached out with his hand to stroke at the tentacle he’d caught, feeling the blades retract under his touch. Then he pulled it to his mouth and sucked the tip in.

"Oh," Barney murmured. Then he gave Max a look, face screwed up in the kind of confusion that always made Max want to kiss him. "What’s this for?"

Max pulled off of the tentacle, not letting it go quite yet. "I was thinking that we’ve got a dozen or so extra limbs to make fucking more interesting, and we’ve never once used them."

"Because they’re _weapons_ ," Barney retorted, but Max could see the curiosity mixed in with his disgust.

"Yeah, and we’re stuck with ‘em. Might as well put them to better use. Think of it as sticking it to the bastards that made us this way." Max stopped, until Barney gave a hesitant nod. "Tell me how this feels." He took the tip of Barney’s tentacle between his lips again, and sucked.

Barney shivered. "So good. It’s far away, I have to focus, but – ah, do that again – you’re so _warm_."

Barney felt cold in Max’s mouth, the slick tip of the tentacle twitching in time with Barney’s stifled gasps. Max sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, and Barney moaned.

He pulled back, grinning at Barney’s protest. "Lie back, I have an idea." He took a breath and let his own tentacles roam out over Barney’s body, spreading his thighs and stroking up his stomach. Max briefly considered taking one of them to Barney’s cock, but he wasn’t quite confident enough in his dexterity. Instead, he lay down on the bed and licked at the tip of Barney’s cock, pinning his legs with his tentacles when Barney tried to squirm. Max pulled off just far enough to say, "Tell me to stop if you want."

"Don’t you dare." Barney’s face was going red, his hands clutching at the bed. They should have done this much sooner, Max thought as he reached up a tentacle to stroke Barney’s cheek. He could touch every part of Barney he wanted to, all at once, and still have a hand to see to himself. His tentacles must have been cold, Barney’s skin felt scorching against them, but Barney didn’t complain. He arched up into Max’s caresses, crying out when Max cradled his balls with a tentacle and begging for more when Max flicked one of his nipples with another. He made such a pretty picture that it was all Max could do to keep moving his mouth on Barney’s cock. It wasn’t the most artful of blowjobs, and thank God he’d had enough practice at this to work on muscle memory, because Barney’s desperation was incredibly distracting. Max almost wished he could sit back and watch, but then he would lose the satisfaction of taking Barney apart with his mouth as well as his tentacles, tasting him on his tongue.

"Please," Barney whimpered, trying valiantly to thrust into Max’s mouth despite how thoroughly he was pinned to the bed. Max sent a tentacle up to rest against Barney’s lips, and to his delight, Barney immediately sucked it in. _Oh_ , he hadn’t been lying about how nice that felt. Max hastened his strokes on his own cock and took Barney’s deeper in his throat. Barney moaned, sending vibrations down the tentacle in his mouth, and that and one last stroke was all it took to send Max over the edge. He gasped around Barney’s cock, and then Barney was coming as well, eyes squeezed shut and entire body shaking.

Max let his tentacles slowly slide back to rest and flopped down on the bed, head resting on Barney’s chest. It had been more tiring than expected, coordinating his movements to pleasure rather than harm, and he found himself exhausted now that the rush of his orgasm had passed. Barney didn’t seem to be any better off, waving his hand in a half-hearted attempt to get his arm around Max, head lolling against the pillows.

"I think you’ve killed me," Barney murmured. "I never want to move again."

"We should’ve done this sooner." Max dragged Barney’s arm over his shoulder, curling into him. "Who knew these blasted things were good for something after all?"

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of tentacle porn that I couldn't resist writing!
> 
> The title is a play on "dulce et decorum est pro patria mori", and it _should_ roughly translate to "jerking off for one's country", but I don't speak Latin (and was operating off of vocab lists and online conjugators) so I welcome corrections.


End file.
